


Rub-A-Dub-Dub

by FrostyEmma



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consentacles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyEmma/pseuds/FrostyEmma
Summary: I cannot hit on you, Eddie. That would be like hitting on myself. We cannot hit on each other.Eddie worked his hair into a good lather of Head and Shoulders. “You know, I’m not entirely convinced.”Face it, Eddie,Venom said silkily. As silkily as it could manage, anyway.You liked the feel of my tongue in your mouth.Venom blows Eddie in the tub.That's it. That's the plot. Enjoy.





	Rub-A-Dub-Dub

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw _Venom_ last night. Here's my contribution.

It was Friday night - so late, it was early - and Eddie Brock was sitting alone in his shithole walk-up apartment in what was probably the only genuinely seedy area left in San Francisco.

Alone, like some kinda fucking loser.

Okay, well, maybe that wasn’t strictly true. He wasn’t totally alone (not really), and now that he was gainfully employed again (turned out, busting open a scandal on the scale of Carlton fucking Drake made a man at least somewhat trustworthy again), maybe he no longer counted as a complete and total loser?

 _No,_ Venom rumbled pleasantly. _We’re still losers._

“Maybe you are,” Eddie snapped around a mouthful of three day old fried chicken from the shitty bodega. “But I just got paid, and that counts for something.”

 _Yes, I’m beginning to understand your capitalism,_ Venom agreed. _And how you tie your inherent worth to the amount of money you currently have._

Eddie’s only response was to shove a whole, soggy chicken breast into his mouth. That would shut them both up for a minute or two.

He chased the chicken down with borderline coleslaw and three bottles of Victoria beer (the shitty bodega only ever carried the cheap Mexican beer, the kind that tasted like dirty tap water and despondency) before slumping awkwardly on the couch and debating whether or not to try that bootleg meditation CD again.

 _You’re very tense,_ Venom observed.

Eddie rubbed the back of his neck and blew out a beery sigh. “It’s been a helluva week, okay?”

_I’m aware._

“And I haven’t quite learned productive coping skills yet,” Eddie added. “In case you hadn’t noticed.”

_Oh, I noticed._

A beat of silence passed between them. Eddie wondered if Venom were digesting his organs again or not.

 _I am not_. The parasite managed to sound offended and hurt all at once. 

Eddie frowned.

_And really, Eddie? I thought we were past that whole ‘parasite’ thing?_

“So long as you’re past that whole atrophying my heart and eating my liver thing,” Eddie gestured expansively at his torso, “then I’ll try to get past the whole ‘parasite’ thing.”

 _Fair enough,_ Venom rumbled. _But still… you’re very tense. We need relief._

Eddie half-heartedly gestured toward the old ass stereo. “I was gonna meditate.”

_That is not the kind of relief we need._

“Christ.” Eddie tipped his head back, blew out another beer-soaked breath. “I don’t feel like rubbing one out on the couch, okay? That’s just-”

_Loserly?_

“Fuck off.”

He could _feel_ Venom smile within him. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Sort of a strange, butterflies in the stomach feeling. 

_You first._

Abruptly Eddie pushed off the couch and headed toward the bathroom. A hot shower would relieve the ache in his shoulders and bleed off some of his nervous tension.

_It’s also an excellent place to, as you say, rub one out._

“I’m not even dignifying that with a response, okay?” Eddie stripped down, tossing his clothing toward the hamper (and missing), before stepping into the bathroom that hadn’t been cleaned in… well…

It had probably never been cleaned.

He turned the shower on. The pipes groaned and creaked to life, and he stood in front of the sink, waiting for the water to get hot.

_We are rather well-endowed for our sex, aren’t we?_

Eddie pushed a hand through his hair and stared at the ceiling. 

_Pity you haven’t used it in a while._

“Quit poking around in my head.” Eddie glared into the mirror, though all he saw was his own pissy expression.

 _It is our head, Eddie,_ Venom purred. _And I can see - and feel - everything. Your tension. Your frustration. Your… longing._

Eddie jumped into the shower without a word and was rewarded with scalding water for his efforts.

 _Your stupidity,_ Venom snickered.

A moment - and a temperature adjustment - later, Eddie was wet and soapy.

_And very naked. Pleasingly naked._

“It’s like you’re hitting on me.” Eddie wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about that. 

_I cannot hit on you, Eddie. That would be like hitting on myself. We cannot hit on each other._

Eddie worked his hair into a good lather of Head and Shoulders. “You know, I’m not entirely convinced.”

 _Face it, Eddie,_ Venom said silkily. As silkily as it could manage, anyway. _You liked the feel of my tongue in your mouth._

“Thought it was our mouth?” Eddie said, neatly dodging the suggestion.

_Not at that moment, it wasn’t._

Eddie paused, mid-lather. “Then it was Anne’s.”

 _If you insist._ He could feel the shrug, but even more, he could hear exactly how unconvinced his symbiote was.

“So what if I did?” Eddie tipped his head back into the water, rinsing out the shampoo. “What then?”

_What then, indeed?_

Eddie sighed.

_I could help you relieve some of that tension, Eddie._

It was like a whispered suggestion in his mind, or perhaps the tip of a tongue curled around the shell of his ear.

 _I could help you,_ Venom breathed. _If you’d let me._

“Help me-?” Eddie’s voice hitched. He cleared his throat, tried again. “Help me do what?”

 _Help you…_ the symbiote promised, and this time, a tongue flicked against Eddie’s flaccid shaft, once, twice, and the third time dragged a groan out of him.

“I don’t know if we should,” Eddie muttered, though his rapidly stiffening cock clearly disagreed. “Is it wrong?”

_Why would it be wrong?_

“I don’t know.” Eddie realized he was squeezing his eyes shut. He kept them that way. “I’ve never-”

 _Masturbated?_ Venom suggested. _Think of it like masturbation, Eddie._

Again, that tongue traveled - _curled_ \- lazily up the length of his cock, and it was all Eddie could do not to put a hand down there. He kept his eyes closed, braced a hand against the tiled wall of the shower instead.

Eddie blew out a wet breath. “I’ve done plenty of that.”

_Oh, I know._

His cock was enveloped in a warm, wet mouth then, or maybe it was all tongue - twisting, curving, wrapping itself around him, pulling a huff and a cry out of him, hand braced against the tiled wall and warm water beating down his back.

_I know just what you like, Eddie._

Eddie kept his eyes shut tightly. The tongue worked around the length of him, licking a delicious stripe down the underside of his shaft before curling around him once again.

_Just what we like…_

“I’ve never done it like this,” Eddie panted. “I’m not gonna last very long.”

_Oh, that’s perfectly fine._

The tip of a tongue pressed against the slit of Eddie’s cock just then, and Eddie lost it completely, coming abruptly with a startled, pleasure-soaked cry. 

He strained as he emptied himself, fingers scrabbling uselessly against wet tile, eyes still squeezed shut, and knees nearly going weak. His forehead ended up pressed against the wall, water still drumming against his back and heart slamming against his ribcage.

“Oh fuck,” he breathed. “Fuck.”

 _Not yet,_ Venom said pleasantly. _Maybe eventually._

Eddie turned the shower off and finally opened his eyes, running a wet hand over his warm face. He half-expected to see Venom’s physical presence standing in the tub with him, but no. It was just him.

_Just us._

He reached for the towel hanging from the bar and quickly dried himself with unsteady hands. 

_And don’t worry about it._

“Worry about what?” In some kind of daze, Eddie dropped the towel on the floor and walked naked to the bedroom, flopping unceremoniously onto the unmade bed.

_Finishing so quickly. Don’t worry about it._

Eddie gaped. Finally managed a stammering, “Okay.”

 _After all, Eddie,_ Venom purred. _We have the rest of forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Firebirdscratches. You're welcome.
> 
> Also written for whoever else might possibly enjoy this. Y'all know who you are.
> 
> ETA 12/21/18: GODDAMN, 1000 KUDOS! Thanks for reading, monsterfuckers. If anything, this definitely convinced me I need to get off my ass and finish the other Venom fic I've been working on. Thanks for reading and loving this. Y'all know who you are.


End file.
